ooewimodulefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Openit Calender
thumb|left|180px< Open Ecology Economy Fair DEUTSCH: Tragt Euren Programmbeitrag hier ein. Beginnt den Eintrag mit den Koordinaten - wo findet euer Programmpunkt statt z.B. "F2" (Sucht euch die Koordinaten für euren ausgewählten Ort auf der Karte unten heraus), dann eine genaue Ortsbezeichnung z.B "Oranienplatz", dann die genaue Zeit z.B. "14:00 Uhr", dann der Name eures Programmpunktes in Großbuchstaben z.B. "OWi POSTERLAB", dann eine Kurzbeschreibung z.B.'' "Lerne ein bioabbaubares Poster zu machen",'' zum Schluss eine Mailadresse oder Telefonnummer z.B. "Name@Emailadresse.de", Damit wir eine Woche vor Konferenzbeginn die Termine bestätigen können. Fasst die Beschreibung des Programmpunktes möglichst kurz hier, für längere Beschreibungen verlinkt zu euren Websites oder legt eine neue Seite hier im Wiki an und beschreibt oder organisiert den Programmpunkt dort besser. Für Hilfe schreibt eine Mail an ooewi.mail@googlemail.com. Ihr könnt euren Programmpunkt auch in die Kommentare schreiben. Beispieleintrag/Example Entry: *F2, Oranienplatz, 14 Uhr/2pm, OWi POSTERLAB, Lerne ein bioabbaubares Poster zu machen/Learn to make a biodegradable poster, name@emailadress.de ENGLISH: Add your contribution (workshop, talk, event, showing, booth ...) here. Start with the coordinates of the place for example "F2", use the map below to find them. Than the exact name of the place for example'' "Oranienplatz", than the exact time for example "2pm", than the name of your event in capitals for example "OWi POSTERLAB", than a short description for example. "Learn to make a biodegradable poster" end with an email address or telephonenumber so we can confirm a week before for example "name@emailadress.com" Make the description short. If you need more space for description or organisation link to your website or start a new wikipage here in the wiki. (How to Use the Wiki?) For help write an email to ooewi.mail@googlemail.com. You can add your contribution also down in the comments. ''Add description in another language Map thumb|666px|DE: Benutze die Karte für die Koordinaten; EN: Use the map to find the coordinates Open Street Map 'Vor der Konferenz | Earlier' Vor der Konferenz wird es mehrere Events, Workshops, Aktionen und regelmäßige Treffen geben, um sie zu entwickeln. Du kannst teilnehmen oder einfach selbst etwas gestalten. News hierzu über ooewi.mail@googlemail.com oder Facebook. / E: There will be several events, workshops and meetings to develope the OEEF, come by or create one your own. Get news on this by describing to the newsletter ooewi.mail@googlemail.com or like this page on facebook. 'Termine | Dates' *16.März, 14 Uhr/2pm - Spaziergang/Excursion: Open Ecological City Discovery & OEEF Invention, mit Lars, Treffpunkt/Meeting Point: Oranienplatz Berlin | Anmeldung/Registration Mail to zimmermann.lars@email.de . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . E>: OEEF CALENDER Sep. 26.-29. HILF, EIN PROGRAMM ZU ENTWICKELN/HELP TO DEVELOPE A PROGRAM . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . thumb|106px|make your own badge 'Jeden Tag | Everyday ' . 'Stände | Booths '(Mehr) *Noch kein Ort, Stand von LEILA BERLIN - Leila verleiht an alle teilnehmende z.B. Werkzeuge, Fahrräder, Zelte und Sachen. Während der Konferenz gern ohne Mitgliedschaft. / E: Leila Berlin helps with tools and more. Just browse through our site to find tools or outdoor stuff and tell us what you need during OEEF. *PURAPUR Hybridwindel, www.purapur.de * . 'Ausstellung | Exhibitions' *F2, Oranienplatz, OPEN WALL, OPEN WALL wird eine große Tafelwand sein mit Zitaten, Ideen und Argumenten zu Open Source (voraussichtlich auf dem Oranienplatz) / E: OPEN WALL will be an open wall with ideas, quotes and arguments about Open Source, interactive. Von Lars *KUNSTAUSTELLUNG | ART SHOW * . 'Essen | Food' *OPEN FOOD AREA * . 'Spielplatz | Playgrounds' *Open Makerlab *MAKE YOUR OWN BADGE BAR/BAU DEIN OEEF BADGE (E>:. 'Donnerstag | Thursday (Sep. 26) '''Den Ganzen Tag | All Day * 'Bis 13 Uhr | AM To 1PM' * '13 Uhr Bis 20 Uhr | 1PM To 8PM ' * 'ab 20 Uhr | Starting 8pm ' * . . 'Freitag | Friday' (Sep. 27) 'Den Ganzen Tag | All Day' * 'Bis 13 Uhr | AM to 1PM ' * '13 Uhr Bis 20 Uhr | 1PM To 8PM ' *F2, Oranienplatz Nord-Ost, 14:00-17:00 Uhr, OWi POSTERLAB, Lerne ein kompostierbares Poster zu machen und entwickele es weiter / E: OWi POSTERWORKSHOP. Learn to make a biodegradable Poster and develope it further, Kontakt: zimmermann.lars(at)email.de * 'Ab 20 Uhr | Starting 8PM' *22 Uhr (10pm), PARTY * . . . 'Samstag | Saturday' (Sep. 28) 'Den Ganzen Tag | All Day' * 'Bis 13 Uhr | AM To 1PM' *F2, Oranienplatz, north west benches, 10 am; (Guided Tour) "TERRAFORMING in the post internet world: how the post internet world will ... and what we can learn from that today – a quick entrance into sidewise time travelling" (Guided Tour), with Jupiter Conundrum , f.i.l.z@email.de * '13 Uhr Bis 20 Uhr | 1PM To 8PM' *F2, Oranienplatz Nord-Ost, 14:00-17:00 Uhr, O:Wi POSTERLAB, Lerne ein kompostierbares Poster zu machen und entwickele es weiter/OWi POSTERLAB, Learn to make an biodegradable Poster and develope it further, Kontakt: zimmermann.lars(at)email.de *G1, Parkstreifen, 15 Uhr, OPEN SOURCE URLAUBSBEWÄSSERUNG (Workshop), Lerne eine intelligentes (regeneratives) Bewässerungssystem zu bauen und entwickele es weiter, Stichworte: Stadtökologie, Landschaftsarchitektur, Fassadenbegrünung, Dachbegrünung, Regenwassermanagement, urbaner Gartenbau, urbaner Hitzeinseleffekt, offene Produktentwicklung, mit Sven Benthin & grüne Planungsgemeinschaft , Lies mehr hier im Wiki . *G2, Naunynplatz, 17 Uhr, REGENERATIVE BÜHNENBILDER – Modelwerkstatt & -labor / E: REGENERATIVE STAGE DESIGNS – discussion & workshop/ M.Muchina * 'Ab 20 Uhr | Starting 8PM ' *PARTY * . . . . 'Sonntag | Sunday' (Sep. 29) 'Den Ganzen Tag | All day' * 'Bis 13 Uhr | Am To 1PM' * '13 Uhr Bis 20 Uhr | 1PM To 8PM' * 'Ab 20 Uhr | Starting 8 PM ' * Kategorie:OEEF